


The Intern

by BelovedCreation



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Charlotte helps Kelsey meet Lizzie and Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

Charlotte Lu was running late. And Charlotte Lu hated to be late, especially when something important was about to happen. So when she spotted the restaurant up ahead on the street, she broke out into a relieved smile. Her strides grew longer and her heart started swelling. It had been far too long since she had seen her bestie. Since Lizzie had moved to San Francisco, her life had been a flurry of work, staying connected to her family, and establishing her new relationship with William Darcy. Somehow Charlotte and Lizzie’s schedules had both allowed for them to attend VidCon in Anaheim. Charlotte was looking forward to meeting up with her since-fetuses-bestie for the first time in almost a month.

As she was reaching for the door handle, Charlotte realized that she had forgotten something. She turned around to see her intern, Kelsey Geller, was practically sprinting to keep up with her. Charlotte felt a wave of embarrassment. In her excitement to see Lizzie, she had forgotten that she was bringing someone with her to the restaurant.

 

Kelsey was an intern at their California office of Collins and Collins. She had been selected for a special internship after submitting a video response to the first C&C Better Living demonstration. She was currently only interning during breaks and holidays, but her eagerness to be helpful and focus on the little details had made her quite useful. Charlotte hoped that she would one day consider a full-time position after she was done with her education. Charlotte had hand-picked Kelsey to come with her to VidCon because of her interest in internet videos and as a reward for her hard work.

Plus Charlotte knew that Kelsey had a major crush on William Darcy. Charlotte had heard Kelsey discussing Lizzie’s videos with the other employees at C&C. Of course, that was nothing strange. Lizzie’s diaries were common watercooler discussion. But Charlotte had detected a special passion in Kelsey’s voice whenever a certain CEO was brought up. It was obvious that Kelsey admired Lizzie as well. Everyone did, really. She was a bit irresistible, if infuriating at times. But William Darcy was a tougher pill to swallow. Charlotte herself was only beginning to understand what was going on behind that stoic face of his. Kelsey seemed to have developed a soft spot for him that went beyond his tall, dark, and handsome-ness.

Kelsey would sometimes bring in knitting projects with her to work. Charlotte was impressed with her talent. On the day that Gigi’s videos from Sanditon began airing, Kelsey wore a bright red knitted bowtie to work. It was a hit with everyone. Charlotte poked her head into Kelsey’s office that afternoon and slyly suggested that Kelsey make a newsie cap to go along with it. Kelsey turned beat red. A few weeks later, she nervously entered Charlotte’s office with a small package in her hands.

“Miss Lu?”

“Yes Kelsey?”

“I, uh, wanted to show you something.”

Kelsey reached into the bag, revealing a beautifully-crafted knitted brown newsie cap.

Charlotte got up from her desk and came over to the door to better see the project. “Wow, Kelsey, that’s amazing! I wish I could do something like that!”

Kelsey shrugged nonchalantly. “Thanks. Its not hard when you get the hang of it. I just wanted to thank you for the suggestion.”

Charlotte smiled brightly. “You’re welcome. Wow, Lizzie would love this.”

“Really?” The intern looked wildly excited at the prospect. Charlotte couldn’t resist teasing her.

“Oh yeah. And Darcy too, although he might not admit it.”

The poor girl looked ready to faint. “Really!? Wow. I was actually thinking about giving it to him. When we go to VidCon.”

Kelsey explained that she was going to attend the Lizzie Bennet Diaries panel at VidCon. Lizzie had invited Charlotte to be a part of it, and a few of their other friends and family who had been so integral to Lizzie’s senior thesis project. And, of course, Darcy. But Charlotte had a better idea. She invited Kelsey to come to lunch with her, Lizzie, and Darcy before the panel. Charlotte thought it would be an added treat for Kelsey. It was also a way for her to guarantee that she saw Lizzie and Darcy’s reactions to the gift of a newsie hat.

So here they were at the restaurant, Kelsey Geller mere moments away from meeting two people she had idolized. Charlotte opened up the door, gesturing for Kelsey to go first. The intern seemed to falter at the door, struck by fear. Charlotte none-to-gently pushed her forward.

They quickly spotted the happy couple at a nearby table. Lizzie was excitedly waving while Darcy looked at her amusedly. The besties exchanged bear hugs and Charlotte introduced her intern to her friends. Kelsey politely shook hands with Lizzie and Darcy, a huge grin on her face. She didn’t speak much at lunch. Charlotte and Lizzie dominated the conversation with stories and recollections and a bit of shop talk. Darcy would occasionally interrupt with his trademark dry wit, offering a sarcastic statement or two. Kelsey mostly listened, seeming to be soaking up everything for future recollection.

While they were waiting for the check, the lively discussions had turned into quiet contentment over an excellent meal. Lizzie was resting her head on Darcy’s shoulder and staring out the window. Charlotte nudged Kelsey with her elbow and whispered, “Are you gonna do it now or never?”

Kelsey stuck her hand in her purse and cleared her throat. Darcy and Lizzie both looked over at her. And, Charlotte had to hand it to her, Kelsey looked straight back at the two of them. She took a deep breath and said more than she had said over the past hour.

“I wanted to thank you two. I wanted to thank you for opening up your lives to all of us so that we could be a part of the crazy journey that you lived out last year. And Lizzie, you opened up to me this fantastic world of video blogging. It is because of you that I have this internship, and I made so many new friends because of your videos. And Darcy, I wanted to thank you. But I sometimes have trouble expressing myself as well, so I made you this.” Kelsey pulled out the newsie cap and held it out to him.

With a trademark Darcy half-smile, he reached forward and took the cap. “Thank you Kelsey. I understand.” Kelsey looked relieved, and Lizzie looked like she was holding back glee. Flashing a grin at Kelsey, Lizzie squealed, “Well, come on, William! Try it on.”

“I’m not quite sure-“

Lizzie took the hat from his hands and threw it on his head, then reached for her camera phone. Before she could snap a picture, Darcy reached up to remove the hat.

“I don’t think that now is the time-“

“Sure it is, Darce!” Charlotte chirped as she swatted his hand away. Lizzie quickly took the picture, capturing Darcy’s mild annoyance and Charlotte’s smirk. Lizzie would later forward it to Charlotte, who would email it to Kelsey. And, a few days later, when she caught a glimpse of a certain face on Kelsey’s wallpaper, Charlotte would try not to smile too widely.

 


End file.
